The Massey Cancer Center is a matrix center located at Virginia Commonwealth University. The mission of the Cancer Center is to provide comprehensive, cancer-focused basic, clinical, and population research, clinical services, outreach, and education to the State of Virginia and the nation. The major goals of the Cancer Center are 1) to facilitate high-quality basic, clinical, and population-based research focused on the cancer problem and 2) to promote interdisciplinary collaborations among the scientific programs and members of the Cancer Center in order to generate more effective interventions for cancer prevention and treatment. During the last project period, NCI funding for Cancer Center members increased from $9,352,802 (annual, total) to $15,777,576, and total peer-reviewed funding from $24,570,886 to $33,125,861. During this period we expanded our basic science research base, increased cancer focus in every research program, and increased clinical research activity. The Cancer Center's clinical facilities were renovated, and a new 80,000 g.s.ft. Cancer Center research laboratory building was completed. Major goals for the next grant period are to substantially broaden our clinical research activities, further increase the depth and scope of our basic research, and increase the focus in each of our research programs on the problems of health care disparities among racial, ethnic, and other underserved populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] Research activities of the Massey Cancer Center are carried out through five established research programs: Molecular Cancer Therapeutics, Cancer Cell Biology, Immune Mechanisms, Cancer Prevention and Control, and Radiation Biology and Oncology. The programs are structured to include both basic research and either clinical/translational or applied population research so as to facilitate transdisciplinary collaboration and rapid implementation of research findings in the treatment and prevention of cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] In order to provide support for the predominantly peer-reviewed research base of the Massey Cancer Center programs, the Cancer Center supports several shared resources: Clinical Research; Biostatistics; Flow Cytometry; Molecular Biology; Nucleic Acid sequencing and synthesis; Structural Biology; Transgenic/Knockout Mouse; Cancer Research Informatics and Services; Tissue and Data Acquisition and Analysis; and Virus Vector production. [unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests continuation of the Cancer Center Support Grant to provide partial support for these shared resources as well as for senior leadership, program leadership, administration, protocol-specific research, program planning and evaluation, protocol review and monitoring, data and safety monitoring, and developmental funding, which are necessary to facilitate and stimulate interdisciplinary cancer research through the scientific programs of the Cancer Center. [unreadable]